Chibi Canada, Meet Your Papa
by Quiz King
Summary: Chibi Canada was just minding his own business when he spots a strange man in his favourite field. contains Chibi!Canada and a surprised and not a perverted France.


**_Here's something that was in my head for all of thirty minutes. I'd love reviews, they make me happy!_**

**_I don't own Hetalia._**

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

A little boy, known as Canada, was running through the forest with his little bear that would always be with him. It was nice and sunny out, so he didn't have anything to be worried about, other than those people that had taken his big brother away. What if they came back looking for him? He didn't want to be owned like a piece of land, didn't want to be taken from his own beautiful land, the land he cherished so, so much.

He saw his favourite field up ahead. It truly was his favourite, every time he came here there was always something new to look at. Like a baby animal, or a new fish he hadn't seen yesterday, or maybe he'd even get a look at some cool, colourful bug.

What he saw is what he least expected.

Sleeping, sitting up against the single tree in the middle of his field, was that blond man with the shoulder length hair from when he tried to win America over. The only difference was that he had his hair in a ponytail, tied with a red ribbon.

He looked peaceful, and kind of sad…

Maybe he wasn't over losing to that big eyebrowed guy?

Canada slowly approached the other, older blonde male. He made sure to stay quiet so that he wouldn't wake up. He was wearing colourful clothes, that stood out and scared away animals.

His hair looked soft, and his face was framed with the hair at the front of his head that wasn't long enough to reach to the back of his head. Canada wanted to touch it, to see if it was as soft as it felt, so he gently took a handful of hair in his hand, and felt it. It was silky soft, and had a nice feel to it.

He was suddenly wondering what this man's name could be.

Without warning, the man shifted, making the hair in his hand fall out. He looked to the sky, only to see the storm clouds that were at least a few hours away, they must've been hidden by the forest, so he couldn't see them. Canada looked back at the man under the tree, maybe he should wake him up so he doesn't get wet, like he would if he stayed here. Besides, sitting under a tree in a storm was dangerous, wasn't it?

He poked the man. No response. Again, he poked, with the same result.

He sighed. Getting up his courage, he pulled on the man's hair, hard. The man, in turn, gave a shriek and was standing in no time.

Canada's shyness kicked in and he hugged his bear closer, hoping that the man wouldn't see him, and just walk away as if nothing happened, like people usually do when he was involved.

But it seemed luck wasn't on his side, as the man looked down at him startled. The taller blonde had really pretty blue eyes, not like his own unique violet ones. While Canada was thinking this he didn't notice the older one kneel down to his height, and when he did notice he backed up a bit.

"What's your name, little one? _Je m'appelle France_."

Even though that last part sounded like a different language, he understood it perfectly. The man's name was France!

"Ah….um…_je suis Canada?"_ France seemed surprised that he knew the language, even though it sounded slightly different.

"It's nice to meet you _mon enfant._ How did you get out here?" Canada fidgeted slightly with his bear's paws. The man was nice…but would he be taken from his land? He didn't want that.

"W-Well….I l-live out here, on my land. It's r-really peaceful out here, _oui?_"

"_Oui, _it is beautiful, but…would you like to live with me, at my house? I'm sure you'll love it, _mon enfant._" Now Canada was nervous. Would he be alright with this man, who he had just met today? He wasn't quite sure if he should go with this man…but maybe it would be a good idea, after all, it did get lonely out in the woods… he wanted too, he decided. It would be nice f he had a papa.

"_puis-je vous appeler papa?"_

France looked surprised at the question, but he nodded all the same, and with a quick '_oui'_ Canada was scooped up into the man's arms and carried off to his future.

* * *

**_French Translations_**

**_Je m'appelle France- my name is france_**

**_Je suis Canada- I am Canada_**

**_Mon enfant- my child_**

**_Oui- yes_**

**___puis-je vous appeler papa?- Can I call you papa?_**

**___Correct me if I'm wrong on any of these, I was using a Translator..._**


End file.
